Moi, impatient? Non
by woloopie
Summary: La patience n'est pas forcément quelque chose d'innée surtout pour le Patron... Patreek (très léger lemon)


Il relève doucement sa tête, offrant le cou pâle de sa tendre victime au fin jet de la douche, observe le sang qui se dilue lentement en coulant entre les clavicules du corps inanimé. Il fait courir ses doigts sur la peau satinée et encore chaude de l'adolescent, le long de ses fins abdos. Il sourit quand les paupières du garçon papillonnent.

« Ca va petit ?

L'autre ne répond pas tout de suite, choqué par toutes les sensations physiques qui l'assaillent d'un seul coup. Le froid du carrelage de la douche contre sa peau nue. La chaleur… Chaleur de l'eau coulant inlassablement sur son corps frêle. Chaleur du sang qui se mélange au liquide. Chaleur jaillissant par douloureuses pulsations dans son épaule. Du sang disait-il ? Il écarte les yeux et sa bouche s'ouvre sur une protestation, un cri silencieux.

L'homme encore habillé l'observe avec un grand sourire malsain. Lentement, après un long regard appuyé à l'éclat terriblement sensuel, il se penche oh ! si lentement, vers la blessure, passe sa langue pour récolter le sang. Sans décoller ses lèvres de l'entaille, il se rapproche encore lentement, à tel point que même le bruissement de ses vêtements semble se décomposer entre eux. Il pose délicatement ses mains sur le bassin découvert et offert du jeune homme puis appuie sa caresse avec gourmandise en sentant des frémissements et frissons contre sa paume. Les doigts sur son torse qui tentent de le repousser ne font qu'accroitre le désir en lui qu'il tente pourtant de refreiner, à grande peine. Et plus pour longtemps.

Haletant, le petit essaye d'implorer la clémence du dominant. Celui-ci laboure ses hanches avec envie, laisse sa respiration lourde s'écraser contre le coup du jeune.

-Ch'uis heureux que tu te sois enfin réveillé gamin.

Il passe la pointe de sa langue le long de la carotide, descend jusqu'aux excroissances de chaire de son prisonnier qu'il mordille avec délectation et férocité, redoublant ses attaques d'ardeur sous les geignements plaintifs et candides du jeune homme.

-J'voulais jouer avec toi aujourd'hui. , achève-t-il contre le torse à la peau laiteuse parsemée d'adorables et irrésistibles grains de beauté.

Il aime user de sa voix rauque pour troubler son innocente victime. II sait que ça lui fait autant d'effet que les gémissements désordonnés du petit ne lui en font. Il aime voir ses yeux bleus s'écarquiller de surprise et ses pupilles se dilater sous l'effet de son désir coupable. Il aime le voir tenter de se pincer les lèvres pour masquer ses gémissements d'excitation. Il aime quand il essaye de le repousser alors que tout son corps tremble d'envie sous ses caresses. Le petit tente d'échapper à son étreinte mais il le plaque brusquement contre le mur.

-J'aime quand tu résistes petit, tu le sais. , souffle-t-il à son oreille.

Il laisse ses lèvres filtrer un petit couinement lorsque le criminel masse lascivement la bosse au niveau de son boxer. Tremblant spasmodiquement, il s'accroche au dos de l'homme, la tête rejetée en arrière, le fil de sa respiration totalement décousu et anarchique. Alors qu'il tortille ses hanches pour s'échapper, cela ne fait qu'appuyer la caresse. Ses ongles se plantent dans la nuque de son tortionnaire.

- Oh vas-y griffe moi gamin…

Il retire brusquement sa main des cheveux auxquels il avait mêlé ses doigts dans un sursaut. Cela ne décourage pas l'autre pour autant.

-T'assumes pas ce que tu ressens ? Ton corps a l'air plutôt content de ce que je lui inflige. Regarde comme tu frissonnes. Ca me donne envie de lécher chaque parcelle de ta peau en commençant par tes clavicules. Je descendrai alors doucement jusqu'à tes abdos, je suivrai la ligne pileuse qui est juste là. (il la frôle du bout des doigts, continue son geste sous le vêtement) Et alors que tes cellules vibreraient d'excitation, tu chercheras mon regard pour planter tes yeux embués de plaisir et suppliants dans les miens. Tes lèvres frémissantes chercheront un souffle pour me supplier. Tu sais ce que tu me diras ? (il porte ses propres à doigts à sa bouche, les lèches longuement en lançant à son jouet à long regard lubrique. Enfin, il les laisse glisser en suivant la colonne vertébrale du dos nu avant d'arriver à l'intimité brûlante du jeune homme qui gémit) Après avoir scandé mon prénom tu me diras : « Oh prends-moi, prends-moi maintenant. Je te veux. »

Le petit rougit. Il déteste la réaction traîtresse de son enveloppe corporel.

-Je sais que ça te fait de l'effet gamin. Qu'est-ce que j'aime te voir comme ça. Ca fait longtemps que je ne t'aie pas entendu retenir ton souffle pour essayer de calmer tes nerfs à vifs.

Il passe ses mains à l'intérieur des jambes de son interlocuteur.

-Longtemps que j'attends pour t'entendre gémir doucement, les yeux fermés, haletant. Je veux te sentir, là contre moi, ta peau bouillante sous la mienne.

Il l'allonge et se penche sur lui. Lorsqu'il a enfin réuni ses mains au dessus de sa tête, il plonge ses doigts vers son pantalon sous l'œil attentif de son soumis. Il y détache une paire de menottes qu'il fait briller un instant sous le néon de la pièce avant de s'en servir pour attacher le petit au robinet de la douche qu'il prend le temps de fermer. Après un bref sourire malsain, il détache un long couteau effilé d'une poche intérieure de sa veste.

-Et j'aime pas qu'on me fasse attendre trop longtemps… »

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vous m'en voulez pas? ^-^ Bon voilà je pense que c'est un peu maladroit mais en tout cas j'me suis éclatée à l'écrire ^^ Au début je voulais faire un truc bieeeeen plus glauque mais je me suis dit que je réserverai ça pour plus tard. :3<br>Gros poutous à toi qui lit ces-lignes!**_


End file.
